


Boy at the Bookstore

by Matrixfangs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Beta Yamaguchi Tadashi, Bookstore owner Tsukishima, Fluff, M/M, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Omegaverse, Romance, Yamaguchi co-owner of bookstore, sweet romance, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matrixfangs/pseuds/Matrixfangs
Summary: Kuroo has to pick up a book for Bokuto’s mate, Akaashi. Kuroo, not only finding the book Akaashi needs, finds the love of his life.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 223





	Boy at the Bookstore

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sweet little story I put together randomly. It’s my first time writing and publishing a story on here, but I have experience in writing on wattpad! I even have my own book that I’m about to complete on wattpad. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story! 
> 
> P.S: //:\\\ = Time skip and/or scene change

3rd POV:

“What? You read?” Kuroo scoffed, peering at the calendar to check the date. 

“Listen. Akaashi needs this book for college, but he’s feeling sick right now and I’m at a family meeting! Please! Just pick this book up from the book store for me this once!” Bokuto begged through the phone. Kuroo chuckled at Bokuto going to the resort of begging to the brink for his mate. How admirable. 

“Fine, fine. You owe me though,” Kuroo reassured. 

“Okay! Thanks so much!” Bokuto thanked quickly and then hung up. 

Kuroo put his phone in his pocket and grabbed his keys, beginning to head out the door. 

Bokuto pleaded for Kuroo to pick up a book that Akaashi needed. Akaashi needed this book for college pronto and asked Bokuto to get it for him since he was feeling under the weather, and Bokuto being the good mate he was, even though he was at a family gathering and couldn’t get the book for Akaashi, he accepted.

Kuroo was in awe of how passionate Bokuto was about his mate and the willingness to do whatever his mate needed. Kuroo guessed that’s what having a mate you love dearly is like. Kuroo, being an unmated Alpha, made him feel helpless. He couldn’t find a damn mate. 

Kuroo didn’t want to meet just anyone though, a someone. Someone special that really made his heart burst with all different types of fulfilling emotions. He wanted to give love, be loved, feel love! Oh, if only he could stumble upon his perfect angel. 

...And Kuroo’s prayer was heard. 

Kuroo took a quick glance in the spotless, clear view window and saw what he had so longed to see. 

A slim, tall blonde sitting at the front desk of the small book shop. His blond hair glowed as the sun poured its rays on it. The male’s honey-glazed eyes that look oh-so-sweet concentrated on that book. His slim fingers rested gently on the thin paper page of the book on his desk. All of it made Kuroo’s heart swell with every happy emotion possible. 

He thanked the gods countless times for the miracle they had bestowed upon him. Though, the pale male seemed almost too familiar. Then it clicked.

Tsukishima Kei who went to Karasuno high in high school. He remembered that silent stare and those thick, black glasses that rested perfectly on his slim nose. Kuroo recognized him and he loved that he did. 

Kuroo wondered if he always saw Tsukishima as attractive as he did now. He felt as if some emotions of love lingered in him from the high school days. 

Kuroo remembered that Tsukishima was an Omega from what he heard in high school. Though title didn’t matter to Kuroo, it was all the rest of it. 

Kuroo not only loved Tsukishima’s looks but his personality was something else. Kuroo liked the not-so-easy-to-catch people and Tsukishima was just fascinating with his reserved self and all. He always wondered what was going on in the blonde’s brain. 

Finally coming back to reality, Kuroo opened the door of the bookshop. The overhead bell rang its tune as Kuroo entered. 

Tsukishima’s lovely face peered up from his book and locked eyes with Kuroo. Tsukishima pushes his glasses up and squinted at the black-haired male. He looked familiar to Tsukishima and his brain was scrambling fragments of memories to remember who this man was. 

“Training camp,” Tsukishima recalled aloud, not taking his eyes off the now flustered Kuroo. 

Kuroo was surprised he remembered him at all. Tsukishima wasn’t fond of Kuroo much and barely spoke to him except when they were practicing together, which he still didn’t say much. Though, Kuroo felt unbelievably happy that Tsukishima remembered him. 

“Yeah. Tetsurō Kuroo from training camp,” He said to Tsukishima. Kuroo couldn’t quite read the blonde’s expression after he answered, but could see Tsukishima’s lips curve upward just a smidge. 

“It’s been a while I suppose,” Tsukishima said in an amused tone and stood from up from his chair, “can I help you find a book?”

Kuroo had completely forgotten about his task at hand since he was so entranced by Tsukishima’s beauty and structure. 

“Ah, yes. I need the book Silence of the Woods,” Kuroo informed Tsukishima.

Tsukishima looked up, deep in thought, then returned to meet Kuroo’s dark eyes.

“Follow me,” Tsukishima said and turned around, “Tadashi!” 

Kuroo saw as a frantic, green-haired male came stumbling up to Tsukishima. His face was peppered with small freckles, resembling stars in the sky. Kuroo recognized him from training camp, he followed Tsukishima around constantly like a lost pup.

Kuroo breathed in the air and smelled a vague smell coming from Tsukishima, but Yamaguchi’s scent was faint and calm. Kuroo immediately knew that the green-haired male was a Beta. Might Kuroo add, Tsukishima’s scent was a delightful smell. His scent smelt of minty pine. Kuroo’s nostrils were blessed with the fresh smell.

“Y-yes Tsuki?” Yamaguchi stuttered. 

“Jeez, why do you seem so scared of me? Anyway, do we have any more copies of Silence of the Woods?” Tsukishima asked. 

Yamaguchi looked around and then finally turned to a book isle, “There should be some down there” 

Tsukishima nodded and turned to the direction of the isle, motioning for Kuroo to come along. 

Kuroo trotted off to catch up right the taller male, admiring Tsukishima movements. Kuroo stared in utter amazement as Tsukishima’s hips swayed lightly as he walked, how his pace was so graceful, and how his angelic face made Kuroo fall in love again and again just by being in his view. 

“Here it is,” Tsukishima’s voice snapped Kuroo back to reality. Kuroo gazed up to see the book Tsukishima was pointing at cause he totally was not staring at his ass before.

Tsukishima swiftly grabbed the book from the top shelf and handed it to Kuroo. Since Tsukishima was so tall he didn’t need to even stand on his tiptoes to get the book. 

“Thank you,” Kuroo bowed his head to the Omega. 

Tsukishima’s lips curved into a smile as he gave a small nod. Tsukishima took a step back, not knowing that a step-up ladder was behind him. He nearly stumbled over when Kuroo’s cat-like instincts kicked in and caught him by his waist. Tsukishima and Kuroo stared at each other for a good minute before Kuroo let go of his tight grip on the Omega. 

Light pink blushes were dusted on both of the male’s cheeks as they turned away from each other, flustered. 

“We should... Go ring up your book,” Tsukishima broke the silence they were in. Kuroo agreed and they headed to the front desk in awkward silence. Kuroo wondered if he did something wrong by saving Tsukishima from falling. 

As the blonde started ringing up the book he finally spoke, “Thanks for saving me back there I guess.” 

A gleeful smile spread across Kuroo’s face. Tsukishima, the saltiest person on earth, thanked Kuroo! Well. I guess it was normal to thank someone for stopping them from toppling over, but Tsukishima being the stuck up but beautiful bitch he is he usually wouldn’t thank people for that. 

Kuroo opened his mouth to say something, but he was caught off guard when Tsukishima snatched a sticky note and started scribbling something on it. Kuroo, being his nosy self, poked his head over the desk, attempting to see that Tsukishima was writing. Tsukishima whipped his head up. Kuroo noticed his face had a small blush at the corners of his cheeks as he handed Kuroo the paper.

“I need to repay the favor. Here’s my number if you ever, um, want to hang out or something,” Tsukishima said bashfully, shrinking back a bit. Kuroo’s face lit up like the sun and he felt as if he could explode with emotions. 

“Yes. I’ll be sure to message you soon!” Kuroo responded happily. The blonde Omega handed Kuroo his book. 

Kuroo waved goodbye to Tsukishima as he headed at the door with Akaashi’s book in hand. It was the best day Kuroo had ever had. 

//:\\\

Kuroo remembered that day like it was yesterday. Every last detail was clear in his mind. Truly, the angels heard Kuroo’s calls. That day was what brought Kuroo to the present. 

“Hitoshi! Give me back my glasses!” Kuroo heard his mate bark from the living room. 

Kuroo leaped from his seat and dashed to see his pup holding Tsukishima’s glasses while Tsukishima himself was struggling to catch him and get his glasses back. 

Hitoshi giggled as he darted around the living room. Tsukishima bumped into the couch while attempting to grab his glasses from his pup’s hands. Kuroo laughed at the amusing sight. 

The Alpha crept up behind his pup and snatched the glasses from him. The pup let out a surprised squeak and whipped around to face his father. Hitoshi smiled widely and clung to Kuroo’s legs. 

”Papa!” Hitoshi giggled, still clinging onto Kuroo. Tsukishima walked up to Kuroo and took his glasses from him. 

“Thanks. This little rascal sure has a lot of energy,” Tsukishima scoffed and ruffled his pup’s hair. 

“Guess he got it from me,” Kuroo barked, “Hey Hitoshi. Wanna play frisbee outside?” 

The little pup nodded rapidly in agreement and bolted out the door into the backyard. Kuroo chuckled and turned to his mate. 

After Kuroo met Tsukishima at the book store they started hanging out more and more. They eventually became mates, moved into a house together, and had their little pup, Hitoshi. Tsukishima is still running the bookshop with Yamaguchi and Kuroo is working as an Architect. 

Kuroo gazes into the Omega’s honey eyes before giving him a quick, but sweet kiss. 

“I'm going outside to play with Hitoshi,” Kuroo said.

“Right. Have fun with that,” Tsukishima smiled as he watched Kuroo head out to play around with his pup. 

Kuroo’s life was simply perfect thanks to meeting that special boy at the book store.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! :) 
> 
> I hope it was okay 👉👈
> 
> I plan to write and post more stories on here so. Yeah..
> 
> Bye bye for now!


End file.
